


My World is Changing

by Eicartgeorge



Series: 25 Days of Stydia Christmas [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Lydia, Child Stiles, Christmas, Comfort, F/M, Short & Sweet, Young Lydia, Young Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicartgeorge/pseuds/Eicartgeorge
Summary: "Lydia was walking down the hallway at her elementary school as she proudly held her hall pass in her hand. She’d been asked to run something to the office for one of her teachers, and she took great pride in being responsible enough that her teachers would entrust her with something that important."Title comes from "Where Are You Christmas"





	My World is Changing

**Author's Note:**

> This one is probably the shortest thing I've ever posted.
> 
> It's set in the same universe as "Here We Are As In Olden Days"

Lydia was walking down the hallway at her elementary school as she proudly held her hall pass in her hand. She’d been asked to run something to the office for one of her teachers, and she took great pride in being responsible enough that her teachers would entrust her with something that important.

  
  


She dropped off the papers she'd been given to the secretary, then began to walk back to her classroom. That's when she heard it...a gasping noise coming from down a (normally quiet) hallway. Lydia stopped and looked around, then began to follow the noise to see where it was coming from.

  
  


Sitting on the ground against the wall in the otherwise deserted hallway, was a boy. He had his head between his knees and his hands were grasping at tufts of hair on the back of his head.

  
  


“Are you okay?” Lydia asked hesitantly. The boy picked his head up, and Lydia immediately recognized him as Stiles. He was the best friend of her former next door neighbor, and his mother was friends with her mom. Well... that was before Ms. Claudia died earlier that year. She had a disease that Lydia couldn't pronounce, but she was in the hospital for awhile and Stiles had missed a lot of school because of it.

  
  


He was still gasping and tears were running down his cheeks. “Are…are you having an asthma attack?” Lydia remembered reading about them after Scott had one in class.

  
  


Stiles shook his head. “It’s…” he gasped out, “a panic…attack…”

  
  


“Well…” Lydia searched her brain for something about panic attacks, but she'd never really heard of them, “then stop panicking.”

  
  


He wanted to laugh. He really did. “It’s not that easy.” He ducked his head back between his legs, and tried to breathe normally. It was something that the family psychiatrist that he and his dad visited had told him to do. A moment or two later, he heard a shuffle, then he felt a presence next to him. He looked up slowly and saw that Lydia was sitting down. “What are you doing?”

  
  


She shrugged. “I’m just sitting here.”

  
  


Stiles took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The surprise of her taking time with him seemed to have distracted his brain long enough to be able to breathe normally again. His body released the tension and his legs slid out as he relaxed against the wall.

  
  


“Thank you,” Stiles mumbled to her.

  
  


“I didn’t do anything,” she told him.

  
  


“You didn’t leave me,” he replied as he bit his lip.

  
  


Lydia nodded slowly and looked away for a moment, neither of them making any moves to get up. “Why did you have a panic attack?” she finally asked.

  
  


Stiles sighed, “Christmas is coming up.”

  
  


“Yeah…”

  
  


“Well…it’s the first Christmas where my mom isn’t going to be here.”

  
  


“Oh…” Lydia looked away. “I’m sorry.”

  
  


“It’s okay. It’s just…she loved Christmas, and it hasn’t felt much like Christmas without her.”

  
  


“My grandmother died a few years ago. Christmas without her the first year was really hard, but it’s gotten easier. My mom says she’s in Heaven celebrating with us.”

  
  


“But…”Stiles began, tears coming back. “I don't want my mom to be in Heaven. I want her to be here.”

  
  


Lydia hesitantly put a hand on his back to comfort him. He wiped his eyes and sniffled before looking back at her. “You’re going to get in trouble if they see you out here with me.”

  
  


“It’s okay,” she said confidently. “I’ve got a hall pass.”

 

 


End file.
